Start of Luka's career
by savinggrace017
Summary: Hey guys, so this is just an idea I had while I was at work about one possible way Luka could've started his career as a musician... I haven't written a fanfic in a while, so I apologize if this idea has been done before, but this is just my take on it. Feel free to R&R!


**(Hey Everyone, this is just a one-off idea I had for Luka. Let me know if you want me to continue, or if I should leave it as this cute little one-shot between siblings.)**

"I should be home around seven or so"

"Luka assured, kissing Juleka's head with a soft, reassuring smile.

Around ten that night, Luka still wasn't home. Concerned, Juleka called him, tilting her head as he doesn't answer until the seventh ring, since he typically answers within the first three rings

"Hey, everything ok? You said you'd be home a few hours ago…"

She asks, messing with her long black and purple hair.

"Huh? Oh… Is that the time already? Dang… Yeah, sorry, I'm on my way now. I'll be home in twenty minutes or so. Love you"

Luka replied before hanging up. Exactly twenty minutes later, he walks his bike onto the deck and walks over to Jule, giving her a hug. She hugged back as she noticed his bright smile and almost excitement coming from him.

"Sorry to worry you… Come sit down, it's story time"

Luka says, pulling away and walking over to a bench, patting the spot beside him. Jule nods and walks over, sitting beside him and waiting for the story he has to tell her about his day.

"Ok, so good news and bad news, but it all kinda ties together. Alright, so, bad news first I suppose… All the seniors were called to the auditorium for an assembly and for a guest speaker… That speaker was Bob Roth… Apparently he's holding another 'open competition' And the winner is gonna be taken to his studio to start their career with his studio…"

Juleka gave him a flat look and he nodded

"My sentiments exactly… He then pulled me aside after the assembly and said that if I tell anyone not to enter, he'll make my life hell…"

Juleka frowns, not liking the music business man at all, and concerned for her brother's well-being. Luka puts a hand on her leg and says

"Let me finish my story before you decide anything… Anyways, I ignored him and left. After school, wouldn't you know it, one of my deliveries was to the music hall… And he was there. Buuuut, this is where the day gets a million times better too. Anyways, I walk in while they're talking to make my delivery… Turns out Vivian, Jagged's guitarist, came down with the flu. And she won't recover in time for the concert in two days… And she's also supposed to help Nightingale with her new cover song… Jagged recognized me though from the time he came to the ship, along with seeing my guitar on my back, and asked if I wanted to help them out! I was surprised, and Roth tried to protest, but Nightingale agreed to give me a chance… I told them I would be honored, but I had to finish my shift first… So once I got off, I went back and I've been practicing with Jagged ever since… He even gave me two tickets to invite friends!"

He finishes, beaming happily since two of the most famous musicians in Paris asked him to help

"I go to help Laura tomorrow after school, then rehearse with Jagged again afterwards…"

Juleka paused in surprise, then beamed and almost tackled her brother in a hug, laughing.

"I'm so happy for you! That's incredible! I mean, not Roth threatening you, that sucks. And you're right to worry he'll rip off the winner like he did Kitty Section… But still! Having both Jagged Stone AND Laura Nightingale ask YOU to play guitar for them? That's amazing! This'll be great exposure for you at the very least!

She cheers, pride for her brother swelling in her chest. She then looks at Luka as he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out tickets to both Jagged and Nightingale's shows

"I was given two to each, so I want you to have one, then pick who to give the other to… Mom, Rose, you can decide"

He smiles, handing them to her. She takes them and looks up

"R-Really?"

She asks, surprised. Luka chuckles and wraps an arm around her

"Of course. I want my little sister to come to my first two concerts"

He says, relaxing and looking at her lovingly. She smiles softly back and pockets the tickets, nodding.

"A-Alright"


End file.
